


涅槃08（上）

by Deerland_iris



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 冬叉 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerland_iris/pseuds/Deerland_iris





	涅槃08（上）

布洛克·朗姆洛，24岁，SFG第10大队作战组中尉退役，九头蛇第37期新兵营受训士兵，经验丰富的前特种兵——现在一脸呆滞得像个弱智儿童。

啥？2016年？

啥？尼日利亚，拉各斯？非洲？

这他妈都——啥？

询问他情况的医护人员口音重得像在讲外星语，朗姆洛听了头两句就放弃了，抬头去看病房里的悬挂电视。

十几张病床的公共病房，全是大楼爆炸的幸存者，他是唯一一个全须全尾毫发无损的，尽管获救时的样子略猎奇——这真是太奇怪了不是吗？

但在看到电视屏幕的时候，朗姆洛就全明白了。

哦，那个，那个自爆的、被啥神奇小魔法扔到一栋大楼里的恐怖分子，新闻里放了一张他硕大的一寸免冠照——哈，如果不出啥意外的话，朗姆洛认为自己十几二十年以后应该长那模样，并且那家伙，真巧，也叫布洛克·朗姆洛。

——所以轰了一栋大楼的就是2016年，二十二年之后的我？

朗姆洛已经连礼貌性地震惊一下的力气都没有了。

好极了，这他妈真是——好——极——了。

——见鬼的糟透了。操你爸爸。

朗姆洛自认不算什么大好人，但他只是一个雇佣兵——是，他或许会为了达到目的干掉一些人——但是，恐怖分子？自杀式袭击？这就过了点吧？

“我想上个厕所。”他对鸡同鸭讲的医护人员说，没管对方听没听懂就从病房走出去。

朗姆洛全身上下只有一套病号服和一双塑料拖鞋，no ID,no money.

NOTHING.

不过这对他从来不构成什么问题，一分钟后他从值班室偷到了一件医师袍和一个口罩，七分钟后他神态自若地离开了医院。

然后就像一滴汇入海洋的水珠，等那个说外星鹰语的护士意识到刚才的年轻人好像和电视上的恐怖分子长得有点像时，年轻的雇佣兵已经消失在了拉各斯炎热发黏的街头。

恐怖分子交叉骨死了，连片骨头渣子都没留下来。所有人都这么说，所有人都这么认为。

一个月后，一个有着金棕色眼睛和高耸眉骨的年轻英俊的意大利男人加入了尼日利亚的一支雇佣兵团，他自称弗兰克，操着一口性感的地中海口音。

非洲，雇佣兵的天堂，金钱、军火、权力，鲜血，死亡。

弗兰克所在的军团被尼日利亚政府招募，以对抗其国内恶名昭著的“博科圣地”组织。

瞧，他有他的原则，他对塔利班深恶痛绝，他杀人，但他只杀该死的人，他维护秩序，为了建立更好的世界。他绝不屠杀平民，老弱妇孺什么的，他也不会走在路上突然踹无辜的野狗一脚，更不会因为一个孩子不小心撞到他就打爆小家伙的脑袋。

他不是什么恐怖分子，他只是一个雇佣兵。有原则的雇佣兵。

弗兰克身手好、脑子好、会做人，并且又辣又性感，理所当然的，这个意大利小伙儿身价涨得很快。

不到半年的时间，弗兰克成为队伍的核心成员之一，他们接到一个任务，护送尼日利亚政府的外长前往非洲大陆另一头的国家进行外事活动。他们在国境内遭到博科圣地的阻挠，甚至出行的专机差点被炸，但最终有惊无险地成功抵达目的地。

瓦坎达王国，一个不可思议的拥有世界上最先进科技的非洲国家，神秘无比，弗兰克之前甚至只在传闻里听说过它。

2016年的科技已经够让这个二十年前的土货目不暇接了，领先世界二十年的瓦坎达简直就是黑科技。

不，是魔法。弗兰克觉得自己简直像只没见过世面的史前智人。

近乎超现实的屏障技术和古老与现代奇妙融合的建筑，瓦坎达的首都Birnin Zana快要把这个可怜的年轻人迷倒了。

他们的任务在到达瓦坎达就基本暂告一段落，外长在瓦坎达国境内的安全有尼日利亚政府军和瓦坎达皇室护卫队负责，作为编制外的雇佣兵获得了三天假期，可以在这个神奇的城市里好好放松一下。

他们在黑豹皇室受到了很高的礼遇，这几乎让人受宠若惊了。弗兰克提出想参观一下皇宫的请求，立马就有彬彬有礼并且英语流利的侍从前来引领他。

弗兰克努力让自己看上去不要那么没见识，但是，哇，瞧瞧，瞧这宫殿，简直是古巴比伦王国和——和什么？现在最先进的应该是——没错，史塔克工业——的完美结合！太不可思议了！

弗兰克很想拿出他新买的智能手机拍照——这玩意儿还是他队友教他玩的，不得不说二十年后的科技真是太他妈棒了，棒极了——但是瓦坎达王室不会允许这种失礼的行为。

真遗憾。他失落地摸着裤子口袋里的神奇小薄板想。

瞧，他看见了什么——天哪，这个皇宫里竟然有仿古巴比伦式的空中花园！这实在是太壮观了，太——

咚！

身后突然传来一声巨响，就像有什么重物从高处砸落的声音，弗兰克吓了一跳，神经猛地绷紧，飞快转身摆出战斗姿势，戈博刀已经悄无声息地滑入他的手掌——

他目瞪口呆地看着几米外那个不知道从哪里跳落到地上的人。

弗兰克下意识地观察了一下周边环境——旁边一栋建筑八层的样子有一处落地窗被撞碎了，里面有个金发脑袋正往下看。

他下意识吞咽了一下，把视线拉回眼前。

那人站起来，他缺了一条胳膊，微微有些不稳，他抬起头，露出一张叫弗兰克——朗姆洛怎么也不可能忘记的脸。

他的绿眼睛就像夏日森林里雨后的湖面，沉郁又寂静，浮着一层近乎悲伤的雾气。他的身体晃了晃，用一种莫名带了哽咽的低沉嗓音缓缓开口。

“朗姆洛。”他说。

朗姆洛目瞪口呆。

“……操。”

这他妈——这啥情况——这家伙怎么会——

“教官？！”朗姆洛表情扭曲地喊了出来。

操，操——所以——操——所以一拳把他砸到二十二年后的家伙也跟着一起过来了？！

操你爸爸。

—TBC—

*SFG：Special Forces Group，美国四大特种部队之一，俗称绿色贝雷帽。SFG现有五个大队，第10大队负责欧洲与地中海地区，每个绿色贝雷帽成员都要会2到3种语言（所以老叉会意语，俄语还有一点法语）。中尉军衔是一支作战组的副组长，一组大约50人的样子。

绿帽子是四大里面业务最广泛能力最全面的，还精通多种语言，擅长渗透作战和奇袭，可谓非常苏了，莫名觉得适合叉，所以这是个私设。

*博科圣地：尼日利亚臭名昭著的恐怖组织，号称“尼日利亚的塔利班”，15年发声明效忠ISIS。尼日利亚政府确实招募了不少雇佣兵团来剿灭这个组织，但是大家知道的，这种疯狂的恐怖主义……唉，罄竹难书啊。


End file.
